Some user applications of electric devices involve application data, which are shared between at least two electric devices and communicated from one electric device to another over a wireless interface.
The electric devices may detect the presence of each other based on a wireless proximity interface, such as those based on Bluetooth communication, on which at least a portion of a wireless communication may be based.
However, the complexity related to setting up user applications may give rise to situations where the application set up requires complex actions from the users of the electric devices. Such a complexity may be due to, for example, the number of user applications in an electric device, the characteristics of user applications and the user preferences associated with the user applications.
Therefore, it is useful to consider improvements in setting up applications involving shared application data.